The Alley
by WhiteWolf0604
Summary: Rei and Kai are happily living together, but what'll happen when they find an alley? -Yaoi- -ReiKai-
1. Chapter 1: Wet Dreams

The Alley

**White Wolf 0604: ** Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, but I hope everyone enjoys it. I do not own Beyblade just so you know.

**WARNING: This fanfic is a yaoi and does have yaoi scenes; if you do not approve of that, don't read it's that simple. You have been warned.**

Chapter 1: Wet Dreams

"Rei, the room is dark. What's going on?" Kai's voice asked escaping from the darkness.

"Damn it Rei! Where in the hell are you!?" Not too long after Kai felt a pair of hands around his waist.

"Now Kai, there is no need to be inpatient." Rei said as he kissed down Kai's neck sending a shiver down his spine. Rei turned Kai around so that they were facing each other. They were so close that they were able to feel each others breath, which seemed like to be going at the came pace. Kai looked into Rei's eyes and knew what he wanted.

"I know what you are thinking." Kai said with the sexiest voice that Rei has ever heard.

"Well then, tell me. Rei said as he swayed side to side along with Kai, rubbing their members against each other.

(N/A: They still have there cloths on. Just so you know.)

"I don't want to tell you. I want to show you." Kai excitedly said. Kai took a step towards Ray and kissed him with deep passion. Rei felt something on his bottom lip and realized that it was Kai's tongue asking to go in and explore his mouth, so Rei opened it, letting out big sigh when they were tongue to tongue. They both let out a long and passionate sigh. Once Rei started to rub Kai's face Kai kissed the outline of his jaw, down his neck, and to his collarbone where he reached Rei shirt.

Realizing he can't go any further Kai took a step back, reached down to the bottom of Rei's shirt, and started to lift it up revealing his muscular stomach and hard chest. Kai moved his hands up and down Rei chest smoothly as Rei removed Kai's shirt revealing his upper body.

_"God he looks so sexy"._ Kai thought as he took a good look at his kitten. They stared at each other waiting for the nest move.

"What are you waiting for?" Kai finally asked as he stared right into Rei's golden eyes. "I thought this is –"Kai was cut off with a forceful kiss. Rei placed his hands on Kai's waist and stopped the kiss.

"This is what I want." Ray said as he picked up Kai and carried him over to the bed in bridal style. Rei placed Kai down on the bed and put his body weight against his, landing a kiss on his cheek. Rei crept down his neck and Kai wrapped his hands around Ray's head. Ray reached Kai's collarbone. _"This is right where I left off". _Rei thought as he kissed down Kai's chest while dragging his tongue between his lips. Rei reached Kai's left nipple and sucked on it. Kai let out a slight moan and Rei started to twirl his tongue around it. Rei looks at the slightly panting Kai and sat up. Rei placed his hands on Kai's chest and slowly moved them down to Kai's pants and started to unbutton them.

Kai is now leaning up supporting himself with his elbows, watching his kitten pull down his pants. Rei pulled them off Kai's waist, to his knees until they finally where completely off. Rei threw the pants that were once on Kai off to the side of the bed. _"Now it's time for his boxers"._ Rei thought with a little smile on his face as he placed his hands on Kai's thighs. He slowly moved up, putting pressure with his fingertips making Kai to sigh. Rei reached his destination, the spandex band of Kai's boxers. Rei grabbed the boxers and started to pull down. Kai leaned his head back and moaned when he felt the spandex of his boxers rub against his member. Kai has a deep blush on his face now.

_"This is it. No turning back now"._ Kai thought as Rei tossed the boxers where the pants where.

"Kai, there's no stopping now, I hope you know that."

"Yes…I do." Kai let out a loud moan as he felt Rei lightly touching him. "Please Rei…continue." _I can't take the teasing any more._

Rei let out a little giggle and bent over to kiss Kai's member using his left to hold down Kai's right wrist, and Rei used his right hand to stroke the inside of Kai's left thigh.

Kai arched his back and moaned loudly as he was about to come in Rei's mouth. Kai's member hardened and filled Rei's mouth with his seeds. Kai, red and panting heavily with sweat dripping down his face, still wanted more.

"Why…did you…stop?" Kai asked still breathing deeply.

"'Why?'" repeated Rei while whipping his face. "Because 1. You already came in my mouth, and 2. I deserve a little fun too." Rei stepped back and undid his pants. Rei dropped his pants to the floor and kicked them off towards Kai's pants. The same with his boxers, which revealed a stiff member after being removed.

"Now it's my turn." Rei said as he knelt back down on the floor to kiss Kai.

"Fine with me Kitten." Kai sat up and pushed Rei down onto his back. Kai turned Rei over and put three fingers into Rei's mouth. Rei began to suck on them. When Kai decided that they were wet enough he with drew the fingers. He got set.

"You ready Rei?" asked Kai with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, just stop with the stalling and get on with it!" Rei happily yelled. Kai only smiled at his kitten's enthusiasm and put one finger into Rei. Rei flinched and yelped as he felt the pain, but he still enjoyed it. He looks at Kai.

"What? I have to stretch you out."

"I know. I…liked it." Rei blushed. Since Kai knew that Rei was fine he slipped another finger in and started to pump. Rei tilted his head back when he started to feel a moan in his throat.

"Harder…Kai, please…faster." Rei managed to moan out. Kai giggled in obedience and put the final third finger in Rei and went faster and harder. Rei started to yell Kai's name in between his cries of pleasure. Rei's climax came and Kai slowed down to a stop. He pulled his fingers out and lay down onto his back thinking that it was over. He was wrong. Out of nowhere he felt something inside of him. _Great, I haven't even been stretched yet. This'll be good._

"…Re-" he was cut off when the thing inside of him began to move in and out of him. Rei let his body press against Kai and he quickened his pace a little. Rei's member was throbbing so bad that he went to Kai and entered him.

"Rei...oh god." Kai moaned as Rei pulled back and pushed in harder with each thrust. "Ow! Damn…it all." Kai yelled. Rei reached his highest speed and pushed into Kai with everything he had. Kai opened his eyes and snapped them shut as he knew that Rei's climax was coming.

He was right. Rei released his seeds and moaned loudly with Kai moaning right after him. The climax only lasted a few seconds, but it was the time of their lives. Rei with drew and cuddled up to Kai, and slept, but it was all a dream.

_"Oh great"._ Rei thought as he looked at the sheets and his pants. _"I guess this means I'm doing laundry again"._ Rei let out a sigh.

"Rei?" Rei flinched and looked over to see an awake Kai who was staring straight into his golden eyes. "Rei, did you have another wet dream? You know that means you're doing laundry." Kai said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah I know. What time is it?"

"Dunno." Kai said as he shut his eyes. "I sure do hope you'll the laundry latter. The sheets really smell bad now." With that Kai fell asleep, along with Rei.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WW0604:** There you are, chapter 1! Be sure to review and read chapter 2. - 


	2. Chapter 2: Why You Kai?

**WW0604:** Hello again. I get to update quickly since its summer, but summer is going to end soon, but that won't stop me.

Once again, I don't own Beyblade or its characters or any other anime.

Chapter 2: Why you Kai?

Kai's alarm wakes up the two teens, along with someone banging on their door.

"Kai, get up Kai! Its 8:00 in the morning! I can't find Rei, have you seen him!?" Tyson yelled as he tried to open the door.

"No, Tyson! Now get away from my room!" Kai yelled back. He looked at Rei to see him in a stance to get ready to run under the bed.

"What if he sees us like…like this?" Rei asked in a whisper.

"Don't worry my kitten, he won't." Kai's voice was calm and soothing, but Rei was still uneasy. All the knocking Tyson was doing just made it worse.

_"He might get in and I'm one the same bed as Kai, and we both only have a pair of pants on except mine is still damp from my dream. Maybe I should remove them."_ Rei thought as he removed his pants and threw them under the bed.

"Rei, what are you thinking? Stripping is not the best choice right now."

"They're still wet, it's really uncomfortable." Kai just looked at him in surprise, he wouldn't think Rei would strip right before Tyson decides to crash the door down. "Let him in. I'll just hide under the bed until he leaves." Rei looked at Kai who nodded then turned to look at the door like its stupid. Rei kissed Kais cheek and went straight under the bed with a loud thud which made Kai jump and Tyson worried.

"Kai, are you okay?" Tyson asked thinking that Kai ran into something.

"Shit! Stupid magazine!" Kai yelled as he picked up a magazine from a table and threw it on the ground so it looked like he did trip over it.

Tyson couldn't hear anything else after that. "Kai?"

"Damn it Tyson! Wait would ya!?" Kai yelled as he picked up the rest of Rei cloths and threw them under the bed. As he did that he whispered to Rei, " stay hidden until I come over and tell you that it's okay to come out." No one bothered to turn on any lights, so Kai could see only Rei's golden eyes move up and down in a nod.

"Sure Kai, no problem." With that Kai got up off the floor to get some clean cloths on since his pants smelled like the bed sheets. Once he was finished he went over to unlock the door. The clicking sound made Tyson want to open the door, but before he was able to even touch the doorknob he hear a voice.

"Tyson, is everything all right up here? I heard a loud noise like someone passed out." It was Kenny carrying the laptop called Dizzi under his left arm.

"Yeah, Kai only tripped over a magazine." Tyson answered with a roll of his eyes. He waited a few seconds to see if Kenny was going to say anything else, but didn't, so he went to open the door, but with out warning the door opened with Kai in the doorway.

"I thought you wanted in." Kai said in his usual cold voice. Tyson and Kenny only stared at Kai with his hear messed up and a little pink under his eyes.

"Kai are you feeling okay? You look a little ill." Kenny said as he inspected Kais face.

"Yeah. I was just a little hot last night." Kai said while brushing Kenny's hand away.

_"Hot? We're in the winter season and his heater is off. Just by looking at his bed it looks like he wasn't under any covers too."_ Kenny thought as he and Tyson exchanged a confused expression on each of their faces. They shrugged and walked into Kai's room.

"Mind the mess. I'm not a cleaning person." Kai said, kicking the magazine that he pretended to trip over.

_"Of course you're not; I'm the one who usually cleans your room."_ Rei thought as he continued to listen to the conversation. _"Oh shit, Tyson's coming."_

Tyson walked over to the bed and said, "something smells bad." Kai ran over to the bed and started to grab the sheets.

"Sorry, need to do laundry." Kai was now between Tyson and the bed with Rei under it, holding the wet and smelly bed sheets.

"Is there practice today Kai?" Kenny asked.

"Yea-oww!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, my foot's a little sore from the trip." Kai just looked at them waiting for any comment, but they said nothing. "So, you don't know where Rei is?"

"No, that's why the chief and I came here, so you haven't seen him?" Kai shrugged.

"Maybe he's already practicing." Kenny suggested.

"if he's not there before I am, he'll be in trouble." Kai said in his cold voice. Hearing this made Rei a little scared. "Will you go now? I still need to get ready."

"Okay, lets go Tyson." Kenny and Tyson left the room and closed the door. Kai waited for their foot steps to be gone before he rushed over to the bed, actually tripping on the magazine this time.

"MOTHER FUCKING FUCKER!!" As Kai got up he heard Rei laughing lightly under the bed. "What's so funny!?" Kai yelled out of frustration. He walked over to the bed to help Rei get out. He was still naked.

Kai gave him a look. Rei grabbed his cloths from under the bed and said, "you told me not to move and it's hard to change under a bed, so I waited. You don't mind do you?"

"No." Kai said weakly. He had a little blush, but it camouflaged in with the pink that was already there. He was really getting dizzy now, but thought it was just from Kenny's and Tyson's visit.

"What's wrong, Kai?" Rei placed a hand on his cheek. "You feel warm."

"It's nothing, just a little migraine." Kai looked at his naked white tiger, "Get dressed, I'm gonna take a shower."

"I'll join you." Rei ran over and picked Kai up, bridal style.

"Wha-whoa." The fast movement made Kai's head spin a thousand miles a hour. "Rei, what the hell!?" Kai yelled and laughed at the same time.

"Well I need a shower just as bad as you do." Once he entered the bathroom and closed the door, Rei place Kai down and kissed him. Kai's breath was hot, so he Rei stepped back and lifted Kai's shirt over his head and placed his hands on his chest. _"His heart beat is a little fast. My little check up is going as planned. He doesn't even know what I'm doing."_ Rei went down to Kai's pants, undid them, and removed them, along with his boxers. Rei stood back up and looked at Kai with satisfaction. "What are we waiting for? We better hurry before Tyson freaks out." Rei grabbed Kai's hand and led him to the shower and turned it on.

-------------

Down in the front yard Tyson, Max, and Kenny were waiting for Rei and Kai. Hillary was out shopping.

"Where could they be? Its 9:34 and Kai said to be here at 9 on the dot." Tyson said and Max looked around. Rei appeared from the building. He's running while holding Drigger in his right hand.

"Hey, where's Kai?" Rei knew where Kai was, but didn't want the others to know. Rei looked at everyone who seemed to be staring at Rei, but wasn't.

"Should we start?" Kai asked while standing right behind Rei. Kai was still pink, but seemed fine.

"Right. Today I think everyone should do a little Bey-tournament. Tyson and Max will start then Rei and Kai will go then the winners from each team will battle. Sound good? Did you get all that Tyson?"

"Yeah, of course I did chief." Tyson walked up to the dish with max while Kenny got Dizzi ready to record the battle.

"Alright, Tyson, Max, get set. Ready? 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Rei yelled as he threw his hand in the air. The battle didn't last long, it only took Dracile one attack to knock Dragoon out of the dish.

"Awww, why did I lose?" Tyson fell to his knees, whining.

"You were overconfident. You can't do that, underestimate your opponent, or get cocky. You'll just end up loosing. You have to keep focus." Kai was being rough. He didn't feel like having to baby sit all of their moves so he just aid what was wrong head on.

"Kai, Rei it's your turn." Kenny said while franticly typing something on the laptop.

"Are you ready Kai? I'm gonna win!" Rei got his blade set.

"We'll see who wins, Rei." Kai got Dranzer set. He looked over at Max to let them know that they were ready.

"Bladders get set! 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Max jumped in the air and threw his hand up. Both blades were released with a big collision.

[WW0604: umm….I'm not so good at the bey battles, so just imagine Rei and Kai hitting each other back and forth, their bit beast rises, and there's a huge collision with a lot of sparks. This is where I'm going to leave off.

A big orange-red atmosphere with green lightning came from the collision. When the atmosphere and smoke cleared, both blades has fallen.

"It's a tie!" Max yelled watching Rei pick up Drigger, but Kai collapsed. He was sweating and breathing very deeply.

"Kai! Kai, wake up!" Rei was lightly shaking Kai. He has passed out from a high fever. Rei was leaning over the fallen Kai, crying. Kenny ran over to the scene and placed a hand on Kai's forehead.

"He's running a fever. Rei, take him to his room. I'll get some medicine." Rei nodded his head and put Drigger in his pocket as Kenny and the others went back to the house. Rei picked Kai and was about to head towards the house, but Kai spoke.

"Rei, don't … forget Dran … zer." Kai was very weak and had great difficulty speaking, let alone stay awake. Rei placed Kai back down and went back over to the bey dish. Dranzer was placed in Rei's other pocket since Drigger was in the other one. Rei picked Kai back up and this time was able to get to the house without Kai waking up.

_"I can't believe this happened. I knew there was something wrong, but I ignored it thinking that he can handle is. This is all my fault."_ Rei thought as he placed Kai on his bed. The medicine and a wet cloth with cold water was already in the room when he arrived.

"Rei?" Rei looked over to see Kai awake. Rei was getting the right medication when Kai woke up. "Where am I? I better not be in a hospital." Kai flinched when he felt the wet cloth touch his burning forehead.

"No, you're not in a hospital, but in your room. You don't need to worry, I'm here." Rei placed a hand on his to comfort him. He was still breathing deeply.

"God I feel like Shit." Kai reached up to the wet cloth on his head.

"No Kai, please keep it on. You have a fever." Kai looked at Rei's eyes. They were red and swollen from crying and they were pratically begging him to keep the cloth on.

"But it's burning my eyes besides I won't be able to do it to you if it's on my head."

"Do what?"

"Just replay your wet dream, but in real life." Kai sat up to kiss Rei, but he pulled away.

"No Kai, your too ill. You need sleep, not sex."

"Fine, but we do it when I'm better." With his last statement Kai fell asleep.

**WW0604:** Hey!! Poor Kai, Rei is so worried, what will he do? Plz review and read chapter 3 when it comes out. Thanx! - 


	3. Chapter 3: Gone Too Long Part 1

**WW0604:** Ch 3 is up! I know its been 1 day, but it's summer and you guys are too important, but when summer's over and I'm gonna be busy, but that won't stoop me….. I think I said that already…. Oh well.

Chapter 3: Gone too long Part 1

The night was quiet and dark, but with a little sun to show that morning is almost there. Kai woke up with a little shiver as he felt a breeze come in. _"Rei must have forgotten to close the window."_ Kai thought. He got up with out waking Rei. Kai walked over to the window to close it and saw the clock. _"6:30? I guess I'll go for a walk."_ Kai closed the window and got changed to go for his walk, but first he had to get out with out waking Rei. The others sleep like logs, so Kai only had to worry about Rei. Luckily Kai was able to get out unseen since Rei forgot to close the door also.

Kai is now walking, but not really paying attention to where he was going. Kai did this so often that he knew where he was at the moment. He was in an alley. It was dark and wet, but Kai ignore it and walked in. _"Everyone's afraid of this alley. Please, the Abbey was much worse."_

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked a strange man. He was wearing a black cap that covered everything besides his eyes and mouth, a black long sleeved shirt, black gloves, black pants, and black shoes. He started to walk towards Kai.

_"What's this punks problem? He's in all black. I bet his socks are black too. What a goth!"_ Before he knew it, the strange man was only a few inches from his face.

"What's wrong Kai? You look a little feverish."

"How do you know who I am?" Kai took a step back.

"I've known you for a while.' he plainly said. Kai had his famous glare in his eyes, but it didn't bother the man. The man grabbed Kai's shirt and kissed Kai forcefully. The kiss caused Kai to loose control of his legs, so the man was able to push Kai to a wall. Kai's getting dizzy and is praying that he threw up in this guys mouth. Kai started to squirm when the man started to lick Kai's bottom lip, but the man tightened his grip. Kai tried to yell in pain, but the man took advantage again and put his tongue in Kai's mouth, almost chocking Kai. The man parted from Kai who was coughing very badly and trying to catch his breath. As Kai tried to catch has breath the man went down and undid Kai's pants. A mental image of what was going to happen went through Kai's head and he began to frantically squirm again.

"Let go of me damn it!" Kai yelled for his life, but he was too far away from the streets for anyone to hear him.

"Stay still!" The man was able to remove Kai's pants and boxers and began to work on his, using his body weight to keep Kai against the wall.

"No, please don't!" Kai plead as the man pulled down his pants and boxer to reveal a stiff member.

"The amazing Kai said 'please', that turns me on. Now be good and I'll be a little nice." The man entered Kai and began to move, ignoring Kai's pleading. Kai was getting ready to break down crying when the man went harder and faster, but Kai just wanted to get away, so he began to squirm and push against the man.

"No! Stop!" Kai continued to try to get away, but the man only went harder. "Stop!!" The man spilled his seeds and slowed down to a stop. Kai fell to the floor crying nonstop. The man got dressed and watched Kai put his pants on and run. He ran and ran until home and back in his bed. Kai fell asleep still crying.

----------

It's now 8:00 in the morning when Rei woke up to see Kai thrashing in his sleep. "No, stop." Kai repeated over and over. Rei looked scared and confused. "Stop!"

_"Why is he yelling?"_ Rei got out of be to the other side of the bed to take a look at him. _"He looks worse than last night."_ Rei reached out to wake Kai, but there was a knock on the door.

"Rei, Kai, open the door!" It was Max. "Rei! I hear noises, is everything okay?" The door was locked and Max knew that, but that didn't stop him from trying to open it. Rei rolled his eyes at the door and turned to look at Kai.

"Kai, wake up." Rei shook Kai awake. Kai flinched as he tried to sit up.

"Rei, why do I hurt so much?" Rei looked at Kai with scared eyes. "Rei?"

"I don't know. Did something happen that I don't know?"

"Rei!!" Max stopped shaking the handle, but started to pound on the door.

"Max, chill out! Everything is okay!" Rei yelled. _"I hope, I think, damn it I don't know!!"_ Rei started to cry silent tears.

"Rei, what's wrong?" Kai asked as he looked at Rei. Rei didn't stop his crying which worried Kai.

"Whatever Rei! See you at practice then." Max was about to leave, but Rei spoke again.

"There's no practice Max. Kai is still too ill." Rei wiped away his tears. "Just relax today and tell the others."

"Fine." With that Max walked away from the room. Rei nor Kai spoke for a while until Kai decided to sit up.

"Rei, what time is it?" Kai tried to look at the clock, but his vision was too blurry for the pain and he was still a little dizzy.

"Ummm….8:32. That doesn't matter. Why were you yelling 'stop' and thrashing in your sleep?" Rei had a sad and worried look in his eyes and on his face.

"I…I went out for a walk this morning at 6 and-"he was cut off.

"WHAT!? Are you nuts, Kai? You're sick!" Rei started to cry again. "But that didn't answer my question."

"I…can't tell you. It scares me. I'm sorry." Kai didn't have the nerve to look at Rei now. _"I can't tell him. I want to, but…what will that man do if he finds out? I can't risk Rei getting hurt."_

"It's fine, just get some sleep. Maybe it's just the fever playing trick on you." Rei helped Kai lei back down. _"I wish I believed it were true, but I know there's something missing."_ Before Kai was able to fall asleep Rei had one question to ask. "Kai, would you lie to me?"

"No, I couldn't lie to my boyfriend. You know that."

"Just checking, but where did you go for your walk?"

_"How did I know this was going to come up? I guess he has a right to know."_ Kai let out a sigh. "The alley west from here. Please don't go there, it can be dangerous." Rei nodded his head in agreement. Kai then fell asleep to avoid more questions.

_"Why was he at the alley?"_ Rei was lost in thought as he walked down the stares. _"Why did he even leave the house? He's sick, but the thing that I can't understand is why he can't scares him. Or why he was thrashing in his sleep. Why? He should know that he can tell me about things like this."_

"Rei?"

Rei looked up to see Hillary staring at him with worry in her eyes. "Oh…Hillary. What's up?"

"Nothing, you're just thinking a lot. What's on your mind?"

"It's Kai. I'm worried about him."

"He'll be fine, I'm sure of it. Kai's strong, a little fever won't stop him."

"Yeah, but it seems that he has gotten worse and I want to know why." Rei started to walk towards the front door.

"Where are you going, Rei?"

"For a walk. Maybe the outside air will calm my nerves." The door closed before Hillary could ask him another question or stop him.

"Kai said it's the alley west from the house. I'll be there shortly." Even though Rei agreed that he wouldn't go to the alley, he had to see who hurt his koi. Eventually Rei found the alley that Kai had gone to and entered it. _"Is this the alley?"_ With out even realizing that he's there, Rei walked into a man in all black.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in, a lost neko-jin. What are you doing in an alley all by yourself?" asked the man as he took a step closer to Rei.

"Something happened to my friend and I want to know what."

"You mean Kai? If you want to know then I'll show you plus worse since I'm the one who caused Kai to be in that position." Rei's eyes narrowed into his death stare.

"I rather not, you bast-" Rei felt a big wave of pain as something hit the back of his head hard.

"I knew it would be easy to knock him out."

----------

"Rei? Rei?" Max yelled. It has been three days since Rei's little walk and no one has seen him since. "Rei!" _"Where are you Rei? Kai needs you."_

"Max, I found him!" Tyson yell. Max ran up to Tyson and sure enough there was a very pale Rei, breathing hard on the side of the road.

"Tyson, turn him over onto his back." Max calmly said as he kneeled down beside Tyson. Max put his hand on Rei's forehead.

_"It's hard to tell since his skin's cold, but he does have a fever. He also has a fast heart beat and is seating really badly."_ Max looked over at Tyson. "We need to get him back to the house, fast." Max grabbed one arm and Tyson grabbed the other and they brought their friend home.

----------

Kenny and Hillary where waiting for Tyson and Max to bring Rei back home. Kenny was in the living room, typing on Dizzi while Hillary tried to get Kai to fall asleep. He hasn't slept since he found out that Rei was missing, for three days. "Kai, please, you need to sleep. We'll find Rei, I promise."

"No! If Rei is out there somewhere being forced to stay awake then I'm not sleeping neither. I'm gong to find him, so let me go Hillary!" Kai managed to cough out.

"That's stupid Kai! I'm sure Rei's okay." Suddenly they heard the door open and close then Kenny yelling.

"Holly shit! What happened!?" Hillary looked over at Kai who bolted up and made a full out run for the door.

"Rei! I told you Hillary!" He yelled nearly falling down the stares.

"Kai, get back in bed!" Hillary said while chasing after Kai. Kai ran into the living room to see Tyson, Max, and Kenny leaning over a very pale Rei.

"No, Rei." Kai slowly walked over to Rei and sat down next to him, feeling like he's going to puke, but didn't care. _"He can't be dead."_ Kai looked at him again. "Is he…dead?" he weakly asked.

"No, but we need to get him to a doctor quickly." Kenny said looking at Kai.

Kai looked at Kenny then Rei. _"He looks terrible. His cloths are blood and torn."_ Kai thought as he began to cry which didn't last long since he began to harshly cough. Hillary was ready for this and gave Kai a bowl. He instantly threw up in it then fell over onto Hillary's shoulder. "Damn…it" was all he could say before he passed out.

"Maybe we should have Kai checked on too." she said while stroking Kai's hair. _"You're such a mess Kai."_

"Well then, lets go. The faster we get them there, the faster they can get better." Tyson grabbed Kai and placed him on Max's back. Kenny and Hillary put Rei on Tyson's back. The hospital wasn't too far away, but it took them 20 minutes since there were so many people and they didn't want to go to fast so they wouldn't trip.

"We're almost there. You two okay?" Kenny looked over his shoulder to see how Tyson and Max were doing.

"Yeah, we're fine. Don't stop." Max panted.

----------

Once at the hospital, Hillary ran up to the counter and said, "we need a, no two doctors. My friends are very ill." Hillary moved to the side so the lady can see Tyson, Max, and Kenny wiping seat off of Rei and Kai, ignoring how much they were sweating.

"Oh god!" The lady grabbed a phone a dilled a number, "Doctor Suri, please come down to the waiting room along with Doctor Garu. There are two kids who need some serious attention." Hillary was back on her case once she hung up the phone.

"Well!?"

"The doctors will be here in a minute and your friends will be able to share a room, so please wait with your friends." Hillary nodded and ran over to help the others. The doctors came in shortly with two stretchers. They were shocked to see how ill Rei and Kai looked, but they stuck to their job and took them to their room.

----------

Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Hillary waited in the waiting room for a little while in silence. One of the doctors walked in and told the four that they are in room 345, it's going to be on your left when you walk through the doors. You can see them, but they are sleeping, so keep the volume low. They have high fevers and we will be keeping them until their fever is at a safe temperature." With that said the doctor went into another room.

They did as the doctor said and found room 345. "I guess this is it." Tyson said. He looked at everyone else and reached for the door to open it. Once the door was open they saw both Rei and Kai with tubes going into their arms and cold rags on their foreheads. Kenny and Hillary went to Kai's bed and Tyson and Max went to Rei's bed.

"They don't look too good." Hillary said while turning to look at Rei. Rei was on the left side of the room. He has a fever of 105.5and was breathing a little heavy. Kai, on the right side of the room, has a fever of 104.6 and, just like Rei, was breathing a little heavily.

At 9 in the afternoon, visiting hours were over, but no one wanted to leave. The doctors said that they had to leave or they'll be escorted out by security and won't be able to visit them tomorrow, so they did.

"I can't believe they made us leave!" Tyson was furious.

"Tyson, they need rest and besides we were only asked to leave because you wouldn't stop messing with the machinery. At least we can see them tomorrow." Hillary said.

"Kai will more likely have us practice if he's awake."

"Maybe, but we can't stop practicing." Max looked at Tyson as he said this. "We'll check on them and then go train okay?"

"Sure." Tyson gave up.

"I wonder how long it'll be until they get released." Kenny thought out loud. They reached the house and went straight to bed after a long day.

----------

The next day everyone went to the hospital to see both Rei and Kai awake watching T.V.

"Kai, Rei, how you doing?" Tyson nearly yelled as he stood in the door way.

"Tyson don't be so loud, we're in a hospital." Hillary said while she hit Tyson on the back of the head. Rei and Kai both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Are you guys okay?" Max asked next.

"Yeah." Rei went back to watching the movie until another question was asked.

"Rei, you were gone for three days. Can you tell us where you were?" Kenny asked, staring into Rei's eyes to see if they would give him an answer if Rei didn't.

"I don't know. All I remember was getting hit on the back of the head…" he put a hand on his head where he got hit. "and everything went black. Oh, then I woke up being carried somewhere, got loose, and ran away. I had some wounds on me, so I thought they must have beat me up while I was passed out. While I was running back to the house I collapsed then I guess I passed out again. It was cold outside too."

"Well, at least we found you, huh Max!?" Tyson asked as he put an arm around Max's shoulders.

"Yeah, sure Tyson." was his answer.

Rei tried to watch the movie again, but this time Kai spoke. "Sorry to interrupt, but why aren't you practicing?"

Tyson ran up to Kai and tackled him "Come on Kai, can we have a little-"

"NO! GET OFF!!" Kai pushed Tyson hard until he fell on the floor.

"Geeze, sorry I asked." Tyson didn't even bother to look at Kai, and good thing no one else did since his eyes were beginning to water.

_"It was only Tyson. He only wanted a break, not to hurt you."_ Kai thought to himself over and over.

"Well, we'll let you two rest now. Get better soon."

"Bye guys." Rei sighed. "Well at least they didn't stay all day, huh Kai? Kai?"

"Huh, oh, yeah."

"You okay, Kai?" Rei's worry deepened as noticed Kai's eyes water.

"Yeah, Tyson…scared me a little is all." Kai looked away as wiped his eyes.

"Okay." Rei looked at the T.V. again, but apparently he can't watch it for more than five seconds with all of the questions being asked.

"Rei, you went to the alley during your walk, didn't you?"

**WW0604:** Oh my god Kai found out!! Now you know why it's called the alley now huh? The next chapter will be the continuation of course. Plz review and read the next chapter. - 


	4. Chapter 4: Gone Too Long Part 2

**WW0604:** Okay so I left off the story with Kai figuring out that Rei went to the alley.

To totally change the subject, I just want to say that it's really hard to type a kingdom Hearts yaoi to Beyblade then to an anime mix, but it keeps me busy, so I guess it's not that much of a problem. I bet I'm becoming retarded for thinking about starting a Naruto yaoi. I need my readers to say weather or not they think I should.

A heads up warning, I'm going camping for a week, so I won't be able to update starting from the 21st to the 29th or 30th. Yeah that's a long time I know and I hate myself for not being able to update in that week since I just started, but once I get back I'll post a chapter and let you know that I'm back.

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. If I keep saying that I'll start crying because I really like Beyblade and the fact that I don't own it crushes me. Well on to the story.

-------------------

"Rei, you went to the alley during your walk, didn't you?"

Chapter 4: Gone too long Part 2

Rei stared at Kai for a while. _"Damn, how did he know? I'm in for it now."_ Rei's head hung low. He can't look at Kai, he felt guilty for breaking their promise.

"Rei, answer me! I can tell you went there by your reaction and how badly injured you were when we found you. Why did you go!? If really upsets me that you said that you wouldn't go, but did it anyway! You could have died if Tyson and Max didn't find you in time! If that happened then what would I do? I don't even know what I would have done to myself!" Kai's words cut way deep into Rei, so deep that he broke out crying.

"I'm…Sorry Kai. I … I just couldn't get…what happened to you…out of my messed up head." Rei had a lot of trouble say that in between he tears. "I should have listened…, but I'm so stupid…to think I could help... I'm so stupid Kai. I'm sorry." Rei buried his head in his hands. Kai just sat there in disbelief. He couldn't believe that he caused Rei to cry so badly.

"Rei, stop crying. I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I had no right to yell at you. You were only trying to help."

"And because of my stupidity…everyone worried."

"Your decision wasn't stupid."

"I promised…"

"Yeah, but to tell you the truth, I would have done the same thing, so you have nothing to be sad about. Now stop crying and watch your movie." Rei looked up from his arms and saw a rare sight, Kai was smiling with fresh tears on his cheeks. Rei could only smile at the sight before him.

----------

The rest of the team was heading to the beach for practice. "Kai freaked out a little too much don't ya think?" Tyson asked thinking back to when they were at the hospitable. "I mean really, he didn't need to yell or push me onto the floor."

"He was probably sore or you just startled him. Besides, you didn't have to tackle him." Kenny said. _"Although, Kai did look like he thought Tyson was going to hurt him. I wonder why."_

"Maybe." Tyson ran in front of Kenny and started to walk backwards. "So, hey Chief, what kind of training are we going to be doing today?"

"I think we should start off with some physical training, then if there's time you and Max can do some battling."

"You better not underestimate me again Tyson. Kai just might have your head if you do." Max said with a little laugh in his voice.

----------

Back at the hospital Rei was sleeping peacefully, but it was disturbed with a lot of yelling in the room.

"No, Stop! Get away from me!" Kai yelled as he tried to the doctor and nurses away from him.

"Please, calm down. You'll reopen your wounds." One of the two nurses said while trying to keep Kai's arms under control. The doctor was trying to keep Kai's legs down, but Kai kicked him right in the nose causing it to bleed.

"No, no stop!" Kai yelled once again. Rei figured that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he sat up.

"Umm…excuse me." Rei said, but was obviously not heard dues to all of the loud noises. "Hello, excuse me!!" Rei yelled as loud as he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he sat up.

"Umm…excuse me." Rei said, but was obviously not heard dues to all of the loud noises. "Hello, excuse me!!" Rei yelled as loud as he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he sat up.

"Umm…excuse me." Rei said, but was obviously not heard dues to all of the loud noises. "Hello, excuse me!!" Rei yelled as loud as he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he sat up.

"Umm…excuse me." Rei said, but was obviously not heard dues to all of the loud noises. "Hello, excuse me!!" Rei yelled as loud as he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he sat up.

"Umm…excuse me." Rei said, but was obviously not heard dues to all of the loud noises. "Hello, excuse me!!" Rei yelled as loud as he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he sat up.

"Umm…excuse me." Rei said, but was obviously not heard dues to all of the loud noises. "Hello, excuse me!!" Rei yelled as loud as he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he sat up.

"Umm…excuse me." Rei said, but was obviously not heard dues to all of the loud noises. "Hello, excuse me!!" Rei yelled as loud as he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he sat up.

"Umm…excuse me." Rei said, but was obviously not heard dues to all of the loud noises. "Hello, excuse me!!" Rei yelled as loud as he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he sat up.

"Umm…excuse me." Rei said, but was obviously not heard dues to all of the loud noises. "Hello, excuse me!!" Rei yelled as loud as he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he sat up.

"Umm…excuse me." Rei said, but was obviously not heard dues to all of the loud noises. "Hello, excuse me!!" Rei yelled as loud as he could. All of the commotion stopped and everyone looked at him.

"Oh, sorry. Did we wake?" The nurse on Kai's left asked.

"Um…yeah, but why is he yelling." Rei shifted to a little to see Kai sitting up with fear in his eyes. That made Rei mad, but unfortunately he can't attack the doctor.

"We don't know, but he was also thrashing in his sleep too." Explained the nurses on the right of Kai.

"We need to check his wounds and take his temperature, but he won't let us close enough to do so." The doctor said while wiping the rest of the blood from his face.

Rei nodded and swung his legs off the bed. "I can calm him down." Rei jumped off the bed and stumbled to Kai's bed.

"But you need rest. Let us take care of our business and you worry about yours." The doctor said in attempt to get Rei back in bed, but Rei didn't.

"Kai is my business, and I can't sleep with all of the noise that you all were making. You said that you can calm him, then why didn't you do it in the first place?" Rei was really mad that the doctors couldn't handle their job, but he let his frustration slid as he sat on the edge of Kai's bed.

"Sorry Rei. I didn't mean to wake you. I just freaked." Kai sadly said as he leaned on Rei's shoulder.

Rei wrapped an arm around Kai and hugged him gently. "It's okay Kai. All they want is to check your wounds."

"Then they'll have to remove my shirt, but I don't know why, but it scares me." Kai looked away to avoid eye contact.

"I won't let them do anything to you. You know that." Rei reached over to grab Kai's chin and turned his head so that they were eye to eye. "Right?"

It took Kai a little while to answer, but when he did he said, "Yeah, you're right Rei. You promise they won't do anything bad?"

"I promise. I'll be right here in the room watching their every move, but you need to cooperate with them." Kai nodded and Rei went back over to sit on his bed.

"Now, will you be nice to us?" the doctor asked while the nurses walked over to each side of Kai's bed. Kai's eyes shot open wide and he began to shake.

Rei saw his reaction and knew that he had to keep this promise. "Kai, they won't hurt you, remember?" Kai swallowed and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He nodded and relaxed on his bed. The doctor removed Kai's shirt and began to remove Kai blood stained bandages.

"You're okay." One of the nurses said while the doctor continued to remove the bandages.

"Well, you reopened your wounds that's for sure." The doctor put on new bandages. Kai rolled his eyes and looked over at Rei to see Rei, just like he said, watching their every move. "Done with your bandages, but the nurses still have to take your temperature. I'm just going to work on your friend now." The doctor walked over to Rei to give him new bandages while the nurses took his temperature.

"Good news, your temperature has lowered to 102.3." The doctor and the other nurse left the room as the last nurse walked over to Rei. "Your turn."

"I rather not." Rei turned his head to avoid the thermometer.

"You shouldn't refuse, unless you don't mind your friend worrying." Rei looked at Kai who was watching them. Rei sighed in defeat. "Good, now open."

"I hate thermometers, they poke my tongue." The thermometer beeped.

"You have a104.1. That's an improvement, but you still need rest." With that taken care of, the nurse left the room.

----------

It's 2 in the afternoon and practice is done. "Man I'm beat. I didn't know you could be so harsh Chief." Tyson whined as the team walked back to the house.

"I'm not harsh; you just didn't expect me to be like Kai."

"Speaking of Kai, he and Rei should be released soon, right Kenny?" Max asked.

"Maybe another two days in the hospitable. It really depends on how fast they recover."

"But they won't be able to practice for a while. Hillary, who are you calling?" Max asked, looking over to Hillary.

"The hospitable, I'm wanted to know how they are doing." There was an answer on the phone. "Hi, I'm calling in to check on two people who are currently in care at your hospital….Okay." Everyone is staring at Hillary. "I'm on hold….Oh, yes I am….Rei and Kai….Room 345 on the third floor….Oh, that's great. Thank you."

"Well!?" Tyson yelled.

"Both of them are doing better. Rei has a 104.1 and Kai has a 102.3. they should be able to leave tomorrow. Their doctor thinks they are recovering quickly because they're so fit, due to our training of course.

"Okay, so we pick Rei and Kai up tomorrow." Tyson decided for the team.

----------

The nest morning, the doctor came in to check on Kai then Rei. When he was done with Kai, he fell asleep and the doctor went over to Rei and woke him. "Rei, we need to take your temperature again okay?"

"Yeah…" Rei looked over to see Kai asleep "…how's Kai doing?"

"Kai's doing fine, now open." Rei obeyed. Two minutes later the thermometer beeped.

"Wow, you two really have improved well. I believe you can leave today."

"Really, what's our temperatures?" Rei's eyes lit up.

"You're a 102.8 and Kai is a 101.4." The doctor smiled and left. Rei jumped up out of bed when the doctor was completely com and ran over to Kai's bed.

"Kai, Kai wake up!"

"Huh…what do you want Rei? Why are you out of bed?" Kai asked sleepily.

"We get to leave today." Rei jumped up and down like a little child on Christmas day.

"Yeah, I know, and I think you should calm down or you'll get very dizz-"Rei fell from getting really dizzy. "I tried to tell ya."

Rei got up laughing and said, "I'm just very excited, but suddenly I got tired. I think I'm going to go lay down." Kai sighed and fell asleep again.

----------

"Come on guy, they're waiting for us." Tyson was in full sprint to the hospital, but ended up stopping since he nearly tripped.

"Tyson, relax before you hurt yourself." Kenny looked over at Max who was laughing at Tyson, but when he looked at Hillary she was only smiling. "Hillary, you okay?"

She looked over at Kenny. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"Of what?"

"Rei and Kai. I was wondering if they're excited to be able to go home."

"I'm sure they are. Being in a hospital isn't fun, but I'm sure they're not as excited as Tyson." They looked over at Tyson who nearly got hit by a truck.

----------

The door to Rei's and Kai's room opened with Tyson in full sprint towards them. "Rei, Kai, yeah!" Before Tyson had the chance to tackle one of them again Kai spoke up.

"Tyson, stop." Tyson stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Kai with a confused look. "Clam down Tyson."

"But aren't you happy to be leaving the Hospital?" Tyson pulled up a chair by Kai's bed next to Max.

"Of course, but that doesn't mean you can tackle people."

"Okay, so Rei, how are you? I've heard you and Kai have gotten a whole lot better." Tyson turned to look at Rei.

"I'm fine, and so is Kai. When can we leave?" Rei looked over at Kenny and Hillary who sat by his bed.

"When the doctor say so, and I guarantee that'll be soon." Kenny said with a smile. Rei couldn't help but smile back. Then the door opened and the doctor waked in.

"Oh, I see your friends came to pick you up already, huh?" the doctor asked.

"Yup!" Tyson cheerfully said. "Can they leave now?"

"After I take their temperature first. Okay, Kai you first." The doctor walked over to Kai and gave him the thermometer. When it beeped it read 101 even, so the doctor went over to Rei. "Okay Rei, it's you turn now." Rei rolled his eyes and Hillary laughed.

"You don't like your temperature being taken, huh Rei?" Rei shook his head and jumped when it beeped causing everyone to laugh.

"Well you two have well enough temperatures to be able to go home. Kai you are 101 even, and Rei you are 102.2. Take care." The doctor left the boys and Hillary so they can get ready to leave. They walked as a group out of the hospital quietly, but that was soon interrupted when they walked out side.

"Yeah, Rei and Kai are coming home!" Tyson and Max yelled at the came time. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Lets go home guys." Kai suggested. "But what should we do for practice tomorrow?"

"You and Rei will rest while all of us practices. You two are still too ill to practice." Kenny said while Kai rolled his eyes in defeat.

----------

The next day Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Hillary left to do their training while Rei and Kai stayed home to rest, but they were bored out of their minds.

"Aaggghhh! I can't take this anymore! We're out of the hospital, but we still can't practice! This fucking sucks!" Rei yelled.

"There is no need for language Rei." Kai calmly said.

"I don't care damn it!! I need-"he was cut off.

"Rei, chill out! I know you want to practice, but you're still too ill! Do you really want to go back to the hospital?"

"No, sorry Kai." Rei went to the door.

"Where are-"

"I'm going for a walk." He was gone within the next second.

_"I hope he isn't going to the alley."_ Kai thought as he turned on the TV and fell asleep.

**WW0604:** Hello, sorry if there's any spelling errors, I was rushing because I was suppose to visit my sister in the hospital (not joking). I know it's weir that I'm typing a scene in a hospital while my sister was in one. Plz review and read my next chapter.

- 


	5. Chapter 5: Where's Rei?

**WW0604:** gotta make this short.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

This is going to be short, but don't hate me I'm going to leave soon, but while I'm there I'm going to be writing nonstop, so plz stay with me.

Chapter 5: Where's Rei?

Rei walks down the streets lost in thought. _"I guess walking won't clear my head from Beyblade. I'm also surprised that Kai hasn't fallowed me yet."_ Rei sighs and continues to walk until he reaches the alley. _"I wonder if anyone is still in here."_ Rei walked in about six feet before stopping. _"I better not let my curiosity get the better of me." _When Rei turned around he say the man in black standing against the wall.

"Well Rei, I didn't expect to see you again." The man said as he walked to Rei.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to us?" Rei's eyes had anger in them, but his insides had fear, fear of what the man could do to him.

"I do this because it amuses me. It amuses me to see other wither and cry out under me. This time I'm going to do to you what I did to Kai."

"You bastard! You won't do any thing –"Rei was cut off with the man putting a hard kiss on Rei's lips and shoving his tongue into his mouth. Rei now know what the man did to Kai and began to squirm. The man pushed Rei against the wall and removed Rei's shirt.

"Stop squirming." The man removed the rest of Rei's cloths and all of his own clothing.

_"I need Kai. I'm in some real shit."_

----------

_"It's 1:48 and Rei left at 8 in the morning. He's in trouble. A walk doesn't last this long."_ Kai got up from the couch and grabbed his coat. _"I have to find him."_

----------

Back in the alley Rei lays on the ground, crying. The man was leaning on the wall across from Rei panting heavily. "Man you squirm a lot." Rei tried to get up, but failed and fell back on the ground. The man laughed and left Rei to suffer alone.

_Damn it…my back…hurts like hell. I can't stop crying. Kai I need you."_

----------

Kai ran down the street as fast as he can, not caring if he nearly slips each step. "Kai, hay Kai!" Kai slowed down to a stop as he saw Kenny and the others running his way.

"Kai, what are you doing up?" Max asked.

"I felt like running. Rei went to run too, but I don't know where."

"Well don't push it Kai. I knew you two wouldn't stay still for too long. We're just getting lunch." Hillary pointed out. Kai nodded and took off running, running for the alley.

----------

Rei was still on the ground, fighting the urge to pass out. _"No…I have to see if Kai makes it on time."_ He continued to tell himself that over and over since that guy left.

"Rei!" Rei sighed in relief when he heard Kai call his name. Rei tried to get up again, but once again failed, but he didn't hit the ground, but he felt gentle hands place him on Kai's lap.

"Kai, I hurt a lot." Rei only said that before he passed out on Kai lap. Kai looked down at his lover not sure how to feel. All he did was put Rei's cloths back on and carried him back home to rest.

**WW0604:** I'm not sure how short that was, but it was shorter than the last chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and I'm going to keep my promise and write while I'm away just like I said before. Plz review. - 


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets Are Revealed Part 1

**WW064:** WooHoo!! I'm back! Okay, I came back Sunday, but it was 11 at night, so give me a break. Monday I was able to update for Kingdom Hearts, but that took me forever and I also had a whole crap load of stuff to do, and Tuesday I updated my anime mix fanfic and had some unpacking to do, so I had to update today, but thank you to everyone who stayed with me for the nine days and hello to all of my new readers. I'm happy you all are still reading The Alley.

I DON NOT OWN BEYBLADE!! cries in a corner

I'm sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. Something happened to my internet and it stopped working, but I think I can fix it. Somehow. I'm going to start a new fanfic one of these days!! It's going to be a Naruto fanfic, but I have no idea how to start it!! slaps self and sighs ENJOY!!

Chapter 6: Secrets are Revealed Part 1

The house was quite, dark, and empty. Tyson and the others must be training still. All the house had was its normal stuff and two bladebrakers. As Rei woke up all he could see was black and Kai. Kai saw under him in sitting position, so that Rei could sleep on his lap. Kai was asleep and seemed peaceful. Rei sat up, careful not wake Kai. As Rei sat up he felt big wave of pain in his back. He made a little hissing sound and grabbed his back. Rei continued to sit up and another wave of pain hit him causing him to flinch and fall off the couch. The loud thud made Kai wake up in wide alert, but all he heard was Rei's cries of pain.

"Owww!! Fuck that hurt!!" Rei looked up at the couch to see if there was any possibility that Kai slept threw that, but unfortunately, he was wide awake looking at Rei. "Hi Kai. Sorry if I woke you." Rei put his innocent smile on, but it had no effect on Kai. They have been lovers for too long for that to work on him. It use to, but now he's immune to it. "Are you going to yell at me now? I'm sorry if your mad, but I…I don't even know what happened. I don't even know why you're mad. I didn't do anything wrong. Hell, I don't even know why my back is killing me." Kai sighed and sat on the floor next to Rei. Kai looked deep in Rei's eyes and hugged him. Rei wasn't sure what has gotten into Kai. _"Kai doesn't usually act all depressed. Something must have happened between my walk and when I woke up on Kai's lap, but I have no idea. What happened?"_ Rei returned the hug and pulled away from Kai. He suddenly felt scared out of his mind, but didn't know why. Kai looked at Rei with worried eyes. It seemed like he knew what was going on with Rei and knew what kind of pain he was going threw.

"Rei, I know you went to the alley again, didn't you?" Rei looked at Kai. Everything was beginning to go back in Rei's mind and he shook in fear. His head dropped low and he tried to hold back his cries, but failed badly. Kai noticed his tears and pulled Rei into a tight, comforting hug. Rei continued to cry on Kai's shoulder and Kai continued to hold Rei as a thunder storm started.

----------

In a room, in a big factory looking building, sat a man and two other men wearing completely black. The two men in black walked into the room which the other man was located and bowed to him.

"You two have returned? How did everything go?" A man asked from behind a desk.

"Yes, Rei has been raped just like you have ordered. What is you next wish?" Asked one of the men in black.

"I want you two to go to your rooms to rest. You will continue your jobs tomorrow. Understood, Bryan and Tala?"

"Yes, Master Boris." Bryan and Tala said together and with a bow, they left Boris's office. Bryan and Tala walked down the hall that leads to their team's rooms and entered Tala's.

"Boris is such a pain, isn't he?" Tala asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah." Bryan said while looking around the room.

"Bryan, my room hasn't changed, so why are you looking around the room like you have never seen it before?"

"I was just wondering if Bosis out any camera's in the room. He always like to know what is going on."

"Knowing that damn man, I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Tala walked over to Bryan and kissed him. "Bry-Bry?" Bryan sighed.

"Yes Tala." _"Man I love it when he calls me that."_ Bryan thought to himself.

"Let's go to bed." Tala said with a smirk.

[**WW0604:** Tala is being naughty.

----------

Rei eventually fell asleep in Kai's arm and Kai didn't mind. As long as Rei stopped crying then he'll stay there for life. Kai was in a calm and comfortable position on the floor. He didn't want to get up since it'll wake Rei up, but he really had to go to the bathroom. He ignored the urge to go, tapping his foot nonstop, but couldn't take it any more. He slowly lifted Rei's head careful enough to not wake him and be able to get up. He ran to the bathroom and got the calm feeling that you get after holding it for a while.

While Kai is taking care of his business, Rei woke up due to the lack of Kei's body warmth. Rei's golden eyes blinked open and he saw nothing, but the dark room that he fell asleep in with Kai. He looked around, but failed to find his lover. Thinking of the worst Rei got up and lie on the couch and feel asleep, hoping that when he woke up Kai would be holding him.

Kai finished going and walked back into the living room to see Rei on the couch, thrashing and talking in his sleep. What Rei was saying was too faint for Kai to hear at the distance he was at, so he walked forward, heart pumping in his chest. He had a pretty good idea what Rei was saying, but was too afraid to see for himself. Being stubborn he continued to walk. _"Rei is too important to give up on like that. I need to be there like he was with me."_ Kai thought to himself as he continued to move forward.When he reached the couch, he was perfectly avle to hear what Rei was saying.

"Kai...help me. Please Kai…help." Rei's eyes were tightly closed, tear were visibly seen going down his cheeks. Kai couldn't take any more of Rei's suffering and made a very big decision. He woke up Rei who clung to him, crying loudly. Kai embraced him and whispered him to calm down in a calm, secure voice.

_"I'll tell him what we need to do after he calms down. If I tell him my decision now, he'll just freak out even more."_

_----------_

Back at the abbey, Bryan and Tala were on the bed. Tala on his back and Bryan hovering over him. Both of the boys were completely naked.

"Tala, you sure you want to do this? You might be sore for tomorrow." Bryan asked.

"Yes Bry-Bry, I need you right now. And stop treating me like a virgin." Bryan smirked at the last comment and lowered himself on top of Tala and entered him with one thrust. Tala moaned loudly and Bryan stopped.

"That's why I treat you like a virgin." Tala had no response. All he did was wrap him arms around Bryans neck and his legs around the waist and pushed Bryan's back so that his member within Tala 'moved enough for Tala to moan and Bryan to feel what he wanted. "Alright, just relax Tal." Bryan started where he left off and eventually started to go harder. Tala's moans filled the room and he began to speak.

"Right there Bry, harder." Bryan obeyed and pushed harder at the same speed he was already on. Bryan was feeling his climax coming, so he grabbed Tala's member and started to pound on it. Tala moaned louder with Bryan moaning at the same volume. The two teens released and moaned at the same time. Bryan pulled out of Tala and laid next to him. "Bry-Bry. I hate what Boris is making us do to the Bladebrakes." Tala admitted when he felt Bryan lay next to him.

_"Sex always gets him to admit things."_ Bryan turned over to look at Tala in the eyes and they read hatred. Hatred for what Boris is doing. "I know Tal, but we have no choice if we don't want to get hurt."

"I don't care if I get hurt. If he hurts you, that's when I care."

"You don't have to worry about that for too much longer. One day we will escape from this hell hole and kill Boris and Voltaire."

"Ian and Spencer too?"

"Yes my wolf pup. I promise that we all will escape, together. Now go to sleep."

"What about tomorrow?" Tala's eyes grew wide with fear of what they were assigned to do the next day.

"We'll go since we have no choice with Boris around, but we'll lie to him if they have the guts to came back then we will only talk to tem. Hopefully K will listen t sand possibly help u escape."

"Okay, I guess that'll work. I believe they will help us though." Bryan nodded and fell asleep to avoid other questions.

**WW0604:** Man, I finally finished it. I think I like torturing Rei and Kai. I keep making them go to the alley after all that has happened to them, but that's what makes the story interesting I guess. Plz review and read my nest chapter. - 


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets Are Revealed Part 2

**WW0604:** WooHoo!! I'm back from my dad's house. Okay, I left Sunday, but had a birthday party to go to for four different people!! Isn't that crazy?! Well, I just got done putting in a new story. It's the Naruto one I mentioned. Yeah, that means I have four stories to keep up with and softball season is starting again soon and so is school!! I'm going to be busy, but that doesn't mean I won't keep updating.

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!!!!

I'm glad everyone's enjoying my story, so I'm going to keep doing my best!! Not like I already am, but yeah.

Chapter 7: Secrets and Revealed Part 2

Rei and Kai sat in the living room, in the same position when Rei woke up crying, but now Rei has calmed down and stopped the hug. Both, Rei and Kai, sat on the couch now. Rei was resting his head on Kai's shoulder and was holding Kai's hand.

_"Now is the best time I'll get to tell him my plan. I just hope he doesn't freak out."_ Kai thought, holding Rei's hand tighter. "Rei, I need to talk to you about something." Rei lifted his head off of Kai's shoulder and looked in his eyes.

"What is it Kai? Is there something wrong?" Rei's eye's read worry, but Kai knew it had to be done, so he took in a deep breath and let go of Rei's hand to wrap his arm around Rei's shoulders.

"I've been thinking about what has been going on with us. I know what happened to you in the alley, because it happened to me. While you were sleeping before I made a big decision and I think it's the only choice we have if we want to get rid of these fears that we now have."

"What have you thought of Kai?" _"I just hope it's nothing stupid."_ Rei thought. "I'll support you all the way. I promise!" Kai couldn't believe that Rei didn't break down crying again. What surprised him was that Rei just said he'll do anything that Kai has thought of. Maybe he will still deny even though he said he'll support me all the way.

"Well, I…I think we need…Do you promise that you'll stay calm no matter what?" Rei nodded his head, but suddenly got the uneasy feeling you get before doing something totally insane. "Well, I thought that maybe we should…go back to…the alley." Kai prepared himself for a hurricane to come through once he finished the sentence. Then it came.

"WHAT!! Are you crazy or becoming an idiot!? We can't go back, we'll get…we'll get." Rei buried his head in his hands and started to cry again. Kai pulled Rei into him with his arms and softly rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry Rei, but we have to."

"Why? That place is bad. I think it has a curse." Kai smiled at Rei's sarcasm.

"We need to over come our fears and figure out that that place isn't bad. We just happen to be at the wrong place at a wrong time."

"But I don't wanna." Rei whined. Kai held onto Rei a little tighter as he started to cry harder.

"I know Rei, but we still need to. If it makes you feel better, I'll be there with you the whole time and will do anything to make sure that nothing happens to you."

"Kai, I'm worried about you too. Everything that happened to me happened to you."

"There's no need to worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Lire." Kai pulled away from Rei and gave him a comforting kiss. Rei sighed in defeat and got up with Kai to get some clean cloths on.

----------

At the alley, Bryan and Tala waited patiently for Rei and Kai, well at least one of them were patient.

"Bry-Bry, are they gonna come or not?" Tala wined.

"How am I suppose to know? I believe they will, but it's just a hunch." Bryan answered, watching Tala walk over and straddle him.

"Let's do something while we wait." Tala started to bounce on Bryans lap.

"No Tal, we did that last night." Bryan gently pushed Tala off his lap. Tala stood in front of Bryan with a sad expression.

"Am I not good enough for you? Do you not love me anymore? Bryan, please tell me." Tala's eyes started to water, but not enough for it to be called crying.

"Tala, I do love you, but right now we're working. You're perfect Tala." Bryan gave Tala a warming smile. Tala couldn't help smiling back with silent tears. Suddenly, they heard voices. "Tala, hide." Tala did as he was told and went to hide in the darkness.

Rei and Kai walked up the entrance of the alley and stood there.

"Are you sure we should do this Kai?" Rei asked, shaking a little. Kai looked over at the teen that was clinging onto his arm while shaking and smiled.

"We have no choice Rei." Kai looked back into the alley and began to walk inside with Rei clinging on his arm still.

"It's a little scary. What if they get us again?" Kai stopped walking. He got his arm out of Rei's grip and wrapped it around his shoulders.

Without even looking at him Kai said, "Nothing will happen to you. Not as long as I'm around. I promise that I'll do anything to keep you safe." Rei was getting ready to say something, but then some one came walking up from behind them.

"You two returned again, huh?" Kai got in front of Rei in a protective stance and glared at the man in black.

"Have no fear, we only want to talk." Another man said as he appeared from the shadows. He was also wearing all black.

"Tell us who you are and why you are doing this first." Kai said with a stern voice. _"The last thing I want is to see Rei scared again. I need to keep a tough profile."_

"Very well, but you have to hear us out before jumping to any conclusions." One of the men said while they reached for their masks. Kai nodded, still in protective stance, but is beginning to feel more comfortable. After Kai's nod, the two men removed their masks to reveal Bryan and Tala. Everyone stayed in silence for a while before Tala spoke.

"You two still alive?"

"You wanted us to hear you out, so talk, Bryan and Tala." Kai coldly said.

"I'm sure you two will understand when we're done. Well, as you two know, we are Bryan and Tala from Boris's abbey. You also know, Kai, that Boris is a very cruel man and what ever he wants done, gets done weather you like it or not." Bryan explained.

"So Boris told you guys to do this to us?" Rei asked from behind Kai. Bryan and Tala both nodded their heads. "Why?"

"He wants to win. If the Bladebreakers have members that can't battle then we'll have the advantage. If we fail to stop or injure anyone that Boris chooses the way he says, then we'll be punished."

"Like how? I remember the punishment when I use to go to the abbey, but I'm sure it has changed over the years." Kai said.

"Well, Boris does whatever he wants. Raping seems to be his favorite, but he also tortures, have scientists do some sort of tests on you, or basically anything that'll please him at the moment. Sometimes he lets him top men do whatever they want. He has dungeons with weapons and restraints, chambers that can change temperature rapidly, and our own beds." Tala explained.

"If he rapes, he usually has an audience. For example, if he wanted to punish me, then he'll rape Tala with me watching. If not then I'll be raped, but Tala will be watching." Bryan continued to explain.

"But if he wants to punish you, then why rape Tala?" Rei asked.

"Because he knows we would prefer to be punished instead of our friends or lovers. If he rapes you for punishment with your friend of lover, then he knows that we would do anything for them not to witness our punishment. It'll be like killing two birds with one stone for him. If he punished me with Tala watching, I'll rather die then to see Tala suffering from watching my punishment and he hates seeing me being punished. Does that explain things?" Bryan asked.

"I understand. If Kai were raped in front of me, I would rather die."

"Since you would rather die instead of seeing Kai raped is the reason why he would hate to see you witness it." Bryan said while looking at Rei hug Kai protectively. Kai looked over his shoulder to see Rei's eyes water silently. He moved his hand over to his shoulder to rest it on top of Rei's arm.

"But why don't you just lye?" Rei asked, well, more like whispered.

"They'll get punished if they get caught." Kai answered. Tala nodded his head.

"That's correct, but that's a risk we're taking by talking to you instead of raping you. If we did rape you again, you won't help us when we needed it most."

"In other words, you're asking us for help instead of us needing help?" Kai asked.

"If you put it in a complicated way then yes. We want to escape from the abbey with Ian and Spencer, and kill Boris and Voltaire." Rei and Kai suddenly got confused and Bryan and Tala sighed.

"Is it so confusing to understand that we want Boris and Voltaire dead?" Bryan asked, getting madder by the second. "Or do you think it's impossible?"

"No, we were just wondering why you went through all of this then suddenly you ask for help. Why didn't you just ask in the first place instead of raping us repeatedly?" Rei defended.

"We only raped you guys once." Tala defended.

"Each." Both, Rei and Kai said together.

"Whatever, but what we are trying to ask you is if you will help us?" Tala asked

"We will, and we'll try to get the others to help also." Kai agreed.

"But Kai, no one knows that we have been raped." Rei stated.

"They don't know? How will this work?" Bryan asked out loud.

"We'll figure it out. Kenny is pretty good at stuff this complicated. Will you guys be here every day?" Kai asked. Bryan and Tala nodded their heads. "Good. We'll meet here at nine every day. Next week we'll meet and 4:30 since we'll have training to do. Is that fine?" They nodded again. "Cool. Just pretend that you are doning your jobs, discuss the situation with Spencer and Ian, and meet here every day besides weekends."

"We'll do that, but we don't know when or if Boris will make us stop." Bryan said and Tala nodded.

"Once you are informed that you will not continue the job, call my phone." Kai wrote down his number and handed it to Bryan. He took it and read it out loud.

"813-5489?" They questioned.

[**WW0604:** I made up the number, so don't try calling it. - 

"Will it be on?" Tala asked.

"Always, and don't worry about the time. If you need to call then call. We should head back now. See you tomorrow." Kai said, giving them a small wave while Rei grabbed Kai's other arm.

**WW0604:** Man, I'm done. Sorry it took so long. My sister decided to invade on the computer, so I had only 2 hours at a time to write and now I might not even be able to do neither my Kingdom Hearts nor my anime nix yaois. cries in a corner this totally sucks!! Well, plz review and read my next chapter. - 


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan Part 1

**WW0604:** Hello everyone. Umm…yeah I know it's been like forever since I last updated but I'm back now. So, Rei and Kai were walking back to the house after having a talk with Bryan and Tala. They both have agreed to help the two teens escape from Boris's Abbey with Ian and Spencer. That sums up where we left off I believe. Oh I plan on starting a new fanfic…don't know the details yet but it should be up soon…I hope.

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!!

Okay so let's get this fanfic back up and running again…same goes for my other fanfics. :D lol

Chapter 8: The Plan

Rei and Kai both walked back to the house where everyone was waiting for the two teens to return. It is now 6pm and Kenny had to cook dinner since Rei was still too ill to handle the food. On the way back to the house Rei and Kai had a little talk about how to help the D. Boys escape from Boris.

"How do you think we'll be able to help them Kai?" Rei asked as he still hung onto Kai's arm. There was a silence for a bit besides the sound of cars driving past them.

"I don't know Rei, but we're going to figure something out." Kai replied to Rei's question. "We have to figure something out. That bastard will not hurt my friends anymore." Kai said angerly thinking of what Boris may be doing to the D-Boys.

"Kai…they are all of our friends. We all will think of something to help them together." Rei gave Kai a reassuring smile and kissed him on the cheek. "But for now we have to get batter. We can't do anything while we are ill." Kai nodded and opened the door to their house. They were welcomed with a glomp by Tyson and Max.

"Where have you two been?" Tyson asked while helping Kai get off the ground. "We were so worried about you."

"Yeah, yeah." Max said after. Rei and Kai exchanged looks then looked at the teens in front of them.

"We will explain things after dinner. We're kinda hungry." Rei said as his stomach growled. The four teens laughed and walked inside to have their dinner.

At the Abby Tala and Bryan were roaming the halls trying to figure out where Spencer and Ian went to. They found them in a training room practicing. "Yo Ian, Spencer." Bryan yelled. Ian and Spencer turned around and looked at Bryan and Tala.

"So you two are back huh?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah we had a talk with Kai and Rei." Spencer and Ian exchanged confused looks. "We asked them for help to get out of this hell hole." Bryan finished to leave with Ian and Spencer with shocked faces.

"Why would you ask them for help to escape? You could get them in as much trouble as we will be in when we get caught." Ian asked.

"That is 'IF' we get caught." Tala corrected. "You see, we were planning on killing Boris as well. Make that bastard feel the pain he has given us." Not too long after the plan has been told, the bastard himself walks into the room.

"Ah, I was hoping to see all four of you at once. Excellent."

Tala stepped in front of his friends trying to not make it obvious that he is trying to protect him. "What are your wishes Master Boris?" Tala asked.

"I'm glad you asked Tala. You and Bryan are off your job. You two did well, I think we put enough damage on the bladebreakers. Now I want the four of you to keep practicing. Tomorrow I want all four of you to go to the labs for some testing and analyzing."

"Like hell we're going to let some crazy scientists put chemicals into our bodies!!" Ian yelled. Tala elbowed Ian in the gut.

"Shut up you idiot. Do NOT disobey Boris's orders!" Ian looked at Tala with angry eyes but Tala did not see him as he was looking at Boris, trying to figure out his next move.

"You would do best to listen to you captain Ian." Boris said in a hissing voice. "Go to bed. I will have the guards wake you all up at 6 for analyzing." With that Boris left the boys and went to his office.

"What the hell were you thinking Ian?" Tala asked when he turned around to face the smaller of the teens. "You're lucky Boris didn't punish you for what you said."

"I'm just so sick of all of the testing and analyzing. It's too sickening." Tala sighed and went to the doors to leave the room. "Lets all go to mine and Bryans room. We have some things to discuss about." Tala looked at Bryan and he nodded.

"I see, so you plan on helping the D-Boys escape? Isn't that risky Kai?" Kenny ask. Kai and Rei just explained the situation about the D-Boys. Rei refused to let Kai tell their teem about what happened in the alley.

"It may be risky but it is also 9 against 1." Kai said. "That is of course if his guards are against him. Which is not likely. His guards are highly loyal and would fight us with all they got, which isn't much." The team laughed a bit then the phone rang. Kai took a look at the phone and his eyes grew in surprise. "…It's Tala." He said then flipped his phone open.

"Tala? Whats up?" Kai asked then put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Kai, Boris just took me and Bryan off our job. You're on speaker, I have Bryan, Ian, and Spencer with me."

"Same here, Rei and the team is with me. I didn't expect him to suspend your job so early."

"Yes it caught us off guard as well. Now we think Ian is in a bit of danger."

"Why's that, what did the midget do?"

"DON'T CALL ME A MIGET!!!!" Ian yelled through the phone.

"Nothing too bad, just mouth off to Boris." Bryan explained.

"Baka! You know that you should hold your tongue around that mad man!" Kai yelled back. There was a silence then Rei asked a question.

"What do we do now? We wont be in contact as often now and Boris has more opportunities to do something."

"We are going to think of a plan tonight and try to put it in action before next week. We have to make the plan work by next week." Tala said.

"Is something happening next week?" Kenny ask.

"Boris is sending us to Voltaire for more training. We will be there for a month." Spencer said through the phone.

"Okay, so we need to think of a plan to get you guys out of the by next week and we also have to think of a way to make Boris die." Kenny typed frantically on his keyboard reading what he typed out loud. "I think we should work on the death plan first. It'll be fun to do that. Tala what is one thing you want to do to Boris that'll make him die?"

"That is such a simple question. Beat him to death. He loved to torture us so I want to torture him as well."

"Okay. We can probably set up traps in the chambers. Isn't that where he tends to torture you?" Kenny ask and Kai said yes. "Now, Bryan, what do you want included into his death?"

"Hmm…burn him." Bryan looked at Tala with sad eyes. "I never told anyone but Boris burned me when he took me to the chambers."

"So that explains the scars…" Tala said in a worry voice.

"Okay guys stay focused. Ian, Spencer, do you two have anything?"

There was what sounded like an evil laugher then the voices of both Ian and Spencer saying, "An explosion!" All the teens laughed like an evil scientist with them and calmed down shortly.

"All right. These are excellent ideas guys. Kai, you were once a D-Boy, so do you have anything?" Kai shook his head.

"No, I think that Bryan, Tala, Ian, and Spencer had great ideas." Kenny typed into his computer for a while. It was silent the whole time so Ian decided to ask a question.

"Why did you guys agree to help us? We can handle things on our own-OWW!!! WHAT THE FUCK TALA!?!?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!" Ian yell on the other side of the phone.

"Don't question them Ian. Be glad they are helping us cause you should know regardless what you say that we can not beat Boris alone. We may even have trouble with Kai and the bladebrakers." Tala yelled back.

"Okay guys stop the yelling." Kai said. When everyone got quiet Kai looked over at Kenny. "Did you get the plan finished yet?"

Kenny put an evil smile on his face and fixed his glasses. "Yes Kai, and I think that it'll be quite a blast."

**WW0604:** Hey y'all! - So how did you like this chapter of The Alley? I tired to make it as good as possible. Well I'm gonna be working on the other fanfic also but that doesn't mean I'll stop with The Alley. Hope to update soon. Please review my story. -


	9. Chapter 9: The Plan Part 2

**WW0604:** Hi there!! So how has everything been? I know it has been a while since I posted…there's reasons for that I swear haha. Like one is that I just got back from Metrocon like a few days ago…cant say how long ago exactly because of reason 2…my internet has been throwing a fit and I have been trying to fix it. I was able to post another chapter on To Love, To Hide, Or Both on my laptop, so I decided to get on my laptop today thinking everything will be fine but it turns out that the connection to my desktop is screwing up the connection to the laptop. Go figure…Reason number 3 is that I have got a job applause and I work 3 or 4 days a week, but after those days I wanna relax for a day or 2 so really that only gives me like 2 or 3 days to update a week…it's not as bad as I make it seem but yea…that's my other reason haha.

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS!!

Well I'll get started with the chapter before this becomes an author's diary thing haha.

Chapter 10: The Plan Part 2

"A blast?" Everyone questioned in union. Kenny nodded his head and fixed his glasses, looking at all the Bladebreakers.

"I think Dizzy wouldn't mind telling everyone the plan, right Dizzy?" Kenny asked the laptop sitting in front of him.

"So you make me do all the hard work. Anyway, the plan the chief and I came up with includes everyone's ideas plus a little bit of our own fun stuff." The computer started explaining. Dizzy continued to explain what they planned to everyone who happily enjoyed the torturing plan the chief and dizzy made up.

Now I only didn't tell you guys what it is because I want it to be a surprise



"That's brilliant Kenny!! When do we start?" Tyson yelled over all the chatter that was going on after Dizzy explained the plan. Tyson's question quieted the whole group, both to be exact. Kenny looked over at Kai who just looked back, not a single answer on his face.

"I don't know Tyson, when is a good time for you guys Tala?" Kenny asked through the phone. Just like the Bladebreakers, the D Boys had no clue when they were to put the plan into motion. They each starred at each other, hoping to find an answer within their team mates eyes.

"Well…we have training everyday at whatever time. There's really not a schedule, so it would be best if we did it at night. Boris tends to send us to bed around 10." Tala spoke.

"Okay, at least we have a basic plan on when we can start. Do you have a blueprint of the Abby by any chance?" Rei asked.

"Of course. I'll have Ian or Spencer send it to you right now." Tala said as he made a motion to the computer sitting in the room. "And be sure to turn off Boris's tracking system he put into our e-mails." Tala and Bryan both hollered at the same time. In no time, a sound came from Kenny's laptop indicating that an e-mail has been sent to them.

"That should be the blue print." Ian said to the Baldebreakers through the phone. Kenny opened up the message, but it turned out to be pictures of Hillary. Kenny quickly blushed and closed the message box.

"Uhh…it was only Hillary." He quickly, yet stupidly shuddered.

"Speaking of Hillary, where is she?" Max finally spoke.

"Her house. She thought she could use a little bit of relaxing time." Kenny answered. Again, Kenny's laptop made the e-mail noise and he opened the message. "Okay I got the blueprint. So there are 4 stories to the building plus the dungeons which is basically a basement."



"Right, and each floor has its own purpose. Like the basement has the dungeons, the first floor is where all the training rooms and Boris's office is. The second floor is where all the laboratories and staff offices are. The third floor is pretty much the guest quarters, Voltaire's office, and staff living quarters. No one usually goes up there besides the guards and scientists, but that's usually at night and in the morning. The top floor, or the fourth floor, is the bladders living quarters. Depending on your skill and talent, and weather or not you got a bit-beast, determines on what kind of room you get. Our rooms are the top of what the bladders can get, but it's not really as pleasant as it may seem." Tala explained. The Baldebreakers understood and got what Tala said, but knew they wouldn't remember.

"Dizzy, did you get all that?" Kenny asked his laptop. He pulled the paper with the blueprint printed out on it and grabbed a pen out of his shirt pocket.

"Yes, do you want me to repeat everything Tala said?"

"Not everything, just what floor is what. Better yet, just put it on the blueprint of the Abby Tala sent us and print it out."

"No problem Chief. It should be done in a few minutes."

"Thanks Dizzy." Just as the overly smart computer said, the blueprint had all the details Tala told the group printed on the sheet. Kenny scanned over what it said just to make sure Dizzy didn't make a mistake, but it was obvious that it won't have any mistakes.

"So, what do we do now? We have the blueprint and the plan already so when do we start?" Max asked both teams. All of the Bladebreakers shrugged their shoulders, but it was Bryan and Tala who had the answer.

"Well I would naturally say we rest, but we need to think of a day when we are going t put this plan into action." Bryan started.



"We should do it tomorrow. That way we will be prepared and that will give you guys plenty of time to get ready and at the Abby." Tala finished.

"That sounds great, but Kai and I may not be in the best health tomorrow." Rei informed. Kai looked over at him and shook his head.

"I think we are okay enough to handle this, but if you don't feel well tomorrow I want you to tell me." Rei nodded his head then went to continue the conversation.

"Okay, so it's settled. Tomorrow we will be at the Abby, probably after 10 since that's when Boris sends you guys to bed. Where should we meet up at though?"

"Mine and Tala's room. That's where we usually meet up as a team." Bryan answered. The D-Boys understood that they needed to be here on time and they do well to keep with what they are suppose to do.

"Great, but before we can do anything we need to get some rest. None of us will be able to take on Boris if we are exhausted." All of the boys agreed and all but Tala, Bryan, Rei, and Kai went to their rooms.

"So, they don't know what happened between us?" Tala asked once he was sure that all of the boys left.

"No. We didn't tell anyone. How about your team?"

"They just know that we were assigned to a job for a while and that they job included the Bladebreakers, nothing more."

"Good. Rei and I don't want them to know just yet. We're still having trouble getting over what you did; having them find out what truly happened would probably just make things worse."

"Trust me, Bryan and I feel extremely guilty for what we had to do, but it was for our safety. We shouldn't have done that to you guys; it's not fair for you to have to go through it. It's secret safe with us though. When you tell your team the truth is entirely your decision. Me and Bryan will be there with you if you want."

"Thanks for the offer. We will keep it in mind, but really we should get some rest."

"You're right. See ya tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see ya." And with that the plan was set and ready to go into motion. Who knows how this will turn out.

**WW0604:** Seriously this chapter took me forever to type. Well at least I got it done and posted. Please be sure to review and all that haha.


End file.
